


Try Again Next Time

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba being a love expert, Awkward Flirting, Haircuts, How Do I Tag, Koujaku being a loser, M/M, Making Out, Noiz being a brat, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku has his eyes on a certain 19 year-old and asks Aoba advice on how to get his attention. </p><p>Based off this idea: http://plastiktramps.tumblr.com/post/92935902839/no-but-i-need-a-fic-where-koujaku-realizes-that-he</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Again Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Koujaku/Noiz! I hope you like them being dumb losers :) If you want to chat my tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com!

The smoke billowed from his mouth and into the night sky, already on his second smoke even though he’s only been out there for five minutes. His mind was foggy, the only thought he had on his mind was him and he hated that fact. He hated that out of all the beautiful ladies that wanted him, he had to fall for the idiot teenager who torments him every day. The sliding glass door to the balcony opened, ripping Koujaku out of his thoughts and turning to Aoba with a half-hearted smile.

“Alright, Spill.” Aoba crossed his arms, leaning his hip against the balcony railing and glaring at his childhood friend.

“Huh?” Was it really that obvious?

“You were so distant during dinner even Ren was asking me what was wrong with you. What’s on your mind?” There was no way Koujaku could admit it out loud, he could hardly admit it to himself that he had grown feelings toward that blonde man with poor fashion sense. Of course he wanted to do something about it, but how the hell do you get someone who only see’s you as an asshole to look at you romantically?

“I uhm, I am interested in someone…”

“Ooh~ What’s her name?”

“It’s, uh, -‘actually a guy, was what he should have said, but instead he avoided it -‘someone that comes into the shop all the time, they’re annoying but somehow I… fell for them.”

“You think the person you like is annoying? Koujaku, are you sure you just don’t just want to sleep with her? You know, a one night stand like usual.”

“No. This one’s different… Aoba, how do you get all of those guys to like you?”

“Eh?!” A blush rose to Aoba’s cheeks, Koujaku’s response throwing him off guard. First of all, how many guys were there that actually liked him? Aoba only knew of one, which was Ren. There must have been more that Koujaku knew about, then. “Ren is the only one who likes me… _that way_.”

“Well, then how did you get Ren to like you?” This is embarrassing. Aoba saw that Koujaku’s cheeks tinted a light crimson, but it was nothing compared to Aoba’s blush that traveled from the tips of his ears to his collar bone.

“I don’t know! It just kind of happened. Do you think this person feels the same way?” Koujaku rubbed his temples, trying to think of a way to answer the question that wouldn’t make him appear completely insane.

“…No. Not yet, that’s why I need you to tell me what to do!” Koujaku grabbed Aoba’s shoulders, staring into his eyes with worry and determination.

“Shit, I have never seen you like this before. You are always so charming to the girls and have them crawling all over you. Why don’t you just do what you usually do? I don’t know, compliment them, touch them… whatever it is you usually do. Even guys can take a compliment every once in a while, if this person isn’t girl, you never gave me a straight answer-”

“Really? Do you think that would work?” Koujaku cut him off, his grip on his shoulders tightening even more. “Uhm, yeah. Just tell me if it all works out.” Aoba brushed his hands off his shoulders and smiled uneasily at the taller man. Koujaku returned the smile before saying his goodbyes and headed out, contemplating about what Aoba said and what he should do about his pest of a problem.

* * *

 

“Koujaku, it’s 1 pm, you told me to tell you when it got to 1. Why?” Beni grumbled into the long-haired man’s ear, Koujaku finishing up the last details on his customer as he let out a huff in response.

“There, all done, dear.” Koujaku spun her around, her eyes widening in awe at the new hairstyle he had given her. A smile beamed on his face, but his eyes traveled to the front of his store as numerous people passed by. He was only searching for one, the one he needed to see.

“Thank you so much, Koujaku-san! So… how should I repay you?” She stood up, her voice lowering slightly with seduction as her finger traveled down his chest slowly.

“Uh- Not today, love. I’m sorry, but I need to get somewhere. May I take a rain check?” Seeing Noiz was important to him, but he was still running a business and couldn’t exactly say ‘Sorry, I can’t sleep with you now because I need to go get attention from a bratty teenager,’ so he took her hand gently and pressed his lips firmly against it, a look of fake sorrow in his eyes.

“Ah, it’s okay! At least let me pay you-“A blur of green passed by the front of his shop, Koujaku’s heart skipping a beat as he took the woman’s hand and pulled her towards the door.

“No! Ah, it’s fine. You can pay me next time, alright?” Koujaku opened the door, the bell on top of the door jingling when he led the woman out with as much normalcy as he could muster.

“Oh, okay. Thank you Koujaku-san~” Koujaku peaked around in the crowd, Noiz’s hat standing out amongst all of the casually dressed people of the Old Residential District.

“No problem, hon. I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Byebye!” The woman walked in the other direction as Koujaku dashed, slipping past various people before grabbing on to sleeve of his prey.

“Noi-Hnn!” Koujaku’s relief was quickly swept away by a swift fist to the gut.

“The fuck off of me- Oh… Hah, sorry old man, thought maybe you were a gang member or something.” Noiz smirked at the doubled-over Koujaku before being suddenly lifted off the ground from his collar.

“You little shit—“ Koujaku was about to punch him, before he realized what he was there for. He came to get Noiz’s attention, not to punch the shit out of him. He gently lowered him and looked into his green eyes, a sigh slipping past his lips as he reached out and rubbed the tips of Noiz’s hair in between his fingers.

“…What are you doing?”

“Hm, you need a haircut.” Koujaku continued rubbing the pads of his fingers against Noiz’s surprisingly soft locks; his hair has actually been shaggier than it usually is, so he wasn’t making his need for a haircut up just to get him alone in the shop.

“How do you know? My hat is covering most of it.” Koujaku’s fingers stopped, a small blush forming on his cheeks. _Shit, he should have thought that one through._

“Uh, I’m a hairdresser I know these things, brat. Do you want a haircut or not?”

“Well, if you’re that eager, how can I say no?” Noiz’s lips quirked up as he found enjoyment in the easily flustered older man.

“I’m not eager, asshole.” That was a lie. He heart was practically pounding out of his chest at the thought of Noiz not only in his shop, but also without his hat on. He has never seen Noiz’s full head of hair and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious on what he looked like without that ugly monstrosity of a hat covering his good head of hair.

Noiz stepped into the shop, looking around at his new surroundings before turning to Koujaku who was shutting the door behind him.

“Hm, so this is the place that all the girls around here rave about. To be completely honest this room gives me more of a ‘homosexual interior designer’ feel than that of a supposed womanizer.” Koujaku’s jaw nearly dropped; panic now setting in as he was officially at a loss of what to do in this situation.

_You are always so charming to the girls and have them crawling all over you. Why don’t you just do what you usually do? I don’t know, compliment them, touch them… whatever it is you usually do._

Right. Koujaku trusted Aoba, so he attempted to act the way he normally would with any of his other customers.

“Uh, please sit down… Noiz.” Noiz squinted slightly at the sudden formality, but decided not to argue with him and sat down, slipping off his hat in the process and running his fingers through his messy hat hair. Koujaku’s eyes widened slightly, his hair is gorgeous. Koujaku couldn’t help but run his fingers through it, the sweat from being under a hat in the sun not even making him wince.

“God, why don’t you just fuck my hair while you’re at it.” Noiz grumbled, crossing his arms in the chair as Koujaku continued massaging his scalp and playing with his hair. No matter how much he complained about it, it felt good. It felt great actually, but he was never going to admit it.

“Your hair is beautiful, Noiz.” _What._

“What?” Noiz thought maybe he heard him wrong, his cheeks turning a tint of red involuntarily. “I mean, my hair is sweaty and gross, you nasty old man.” _Nice save._

“Well, I’m just saying. You should get rid of the hat; it makes you look like a little kid. You look more mature without it.” He wonders if the compliments are working, the blush on Noiz’s cheeks becoming more evident despite his hands against his face, almost like he’s trying to rub it away.

“… Just cut my hair or I’m leaving.” Koujaku put his hands up in defeat, grabbing his spray bottle of water and scissors and started working. This was hard; normally at this point one of the various women would be flirting back, at least. Was he really that dense? Maybe he wasn’t doing enough. Koujaku put down his spray bottle and moved his fingers towards Noiz’s neck, brushing his fingers lightly from his collarbone to his ear.

“Hm, is this your idea of foreplay?” Koujaku stopped instantly, his face turning beet red. “If you want to fuck, why don’t you just ask?”

“I-I…” The older man was dumbfounded, his hands now subtly trembling as he continues trimming the blonde locks as best he could without completely butchering his hair.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. God, don't have a stroke. Just finish up, I got stuff to do.” This was not working; Koujaku sighed and finished cutting his hair in defeat, turning the blonde around to look at his trimmed hair. Aoba’s advice didn’t work, but he also hasn’t tried everything yet. There’s only one thing he could think of left to do.

“Good?” Noiz nodded in response, reaching his hand into his pocket for his wallet but was suddenly stopped by Koujaku’s firm grasp against his pale wrist. “It’s on me, this time, brat.”

“Someone’s feeling generous today.” Noiz teased, grabbing his hat with the hand that wasn’t in Koujaku’s grasp.

“You going to let go of my hand? I kind of need that you know-“ Noiz’s sentence ended abruptly when he felt warm, wet lips against his knuckles. Koujaku looked up hesitantly, his lips still lingering on Noiz’s bruised knuckles. Noiz stared at him, seeming at a loss for words.

“… Is this how you get all your clients to fuck you, Koujaku?” Noiz squinted down at him as he lifted his lips off, standing up straight and looking at the shorter man in front of him.

“No, it’s just something I d-Mmph!” Noiz’s lips were suddenly pressed against his roughly, Noiz gnawing at his bottom lip enough to send chills down Koujaku’s spine. Koujaku was pushed lightly against a wall, his hands traveling down to rest on Noiz’s hips while the sucking and wet noises from their kiss filled the empty salon.

“Mmn- Hm?” The heat was suddenly taken away from the moment when Noiz pulled away, tugging his hat on and laughing quietly at the heavily breathing man in front of him.

“Because it almost worked, the compliments were a little much though, old man. Try again next time, hm?” Noiz leaned in and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Koujaku’s red lips.

“See you around, loser.” With that, Noiz waved to Koujaku with his back turned as he exited the salon.

“Fuck… this asshole is going to be the death of me.” Koujaku mumbled, fixing his mussed up hair and straightening his kimono before getting ready for his next appointment, the thought of Noiz’s lips pressed feverishly against his never leaving his mind.


End file.
